A travers
by SnowBull
Summary: Le Survivant a changé, son amant tente de le sauver de lui même... de revenir "en arriere" ! À travers un futur qui n’est plus le sien, un amour qui ne lui convient pas, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas… Harry voit alors son autre resurgir… HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** SnowBull

**Titre :** À travers …

**Résumé :** À travers un futur qui n'est plus le sien, un amour qui ne lui convient pas, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas… Harry voit son autre resurgir… Slash HPDM si tout va bien '

**Rating :** Bonne question… On verra XD

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

** - Chapitre 1 : À travers ses choix**

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort ce soir là, amenant progressivement les nuages à s'enlacer pour devenir plus opaques, plus noires…Il n'était pourtant pas si tard et toutefois on s'aurait cru la nuit. Pas un seul rayon de soleil n'arrivait à percer ces amas brumeux, le paysage devenait triste et lugubre, les oiseaux disparus ne chantaient plus, et seules des feuilles dansantes et des branches agitées animaient cette scène.

« C'est ce soir » songea-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre de sa petite chaumière située à l'écart de la ville.

Elle savait que ce temps n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il le cherchait et semblait l'avoir enfin trouvé.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait compris ses projets, une semaine qu'elle ne dormait presque plus, tentant de trouver une solution.  
Sa morale, son cœur, ses espérances, ses peines, tous demeuraient en contradiction et tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.  
C'était un acte trop lourd de conséquence pour être tenté, elle le savait, lui aussi, et pourtant !  
Il allait le faire…  
Et elle était la seule capable de l'arrêter… mais le fera-t-elle?

Elle eut déjà disposé d'un bon nombre d'occasion, des dizaines de fois elle avait préparé la potion pour détruire l'objet devenu unique qui lui manquait. Des dizaines de fois ou elle levait la main au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant prête à desserrer ses longs doigts fins pour en finir, mais des dizaines de fois aussi, ou sa main tremblante le lâcher, non dans son breuvage mais sur le sol, ou elle manquait elle aussi de s'écrouler en pleurant…

Ce fichu Serpentard savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de détruire le dernier espoir qui lui restait de les sauver..

_« Imagine qu'avec ceci, ta fille et ton mari pourront être saufs… réfléchis… je sais que tu feras le bon choix avait-t-il susurré à son oreille tel un serpent, et de toute manière dès que je le localise, je viens le reprendre. Avec ou sans ton accord ! _»

Elle avait été brave durant la bataille mais maintenant que tout était fini, il ne lui restait rien.  
Il n'existait plus qu'une jeune femme fatiguée et seule n'ayant plus personne à qui se raccrocher, plus rien d'où tirer sa force et sagesse qu'on lui attribuait autrefois...

Mais elle n'en était pas pour autant devenue égoïste, lui donner le Retourneur de temps reviendrait à accepter de tout recommencer, de tout perdre… et de faire revenir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Le risque demeurait bien trop grand.  
Hermione assise prés de la fenêtre se reprit la tête dans ses mains, se masquant les yeux comme si ça pouvait la cacher de ses propres pensées qui l'envahissaient. Toutes ces questions de morales et d'éthiques qui lui tournaient autour devenaient insupportables, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui aurait fallu du temps pour trancher sur ce trop gros coup de poker qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer, elle qui d'ordinaire détester par-dessus tous ces jeux de hasard, là où elle ne pouvait rien contrôler…

- « Quitte ou double » murmura-t-elle.

Le tonnerre se mit à retentir dehors, des éclairs un peu partout fusaient comme pour marquer son arrivée. L'un d'eux toucha sa maison et la priva de lumière, seule la cheminée éclairait encore la pièce.

Hermione se leva pour faire face, pris une profonde respiration, et serra fort son médaillon doré qui pendait à son cou pendant que de la main droite elle pointait sa baguette en direction de l'homme qui venait de transplaner.

Hermione ne dit rien, attendant qu'il parle le premier. 

- « Quelle accueille chaleureuse, la main sur la baguette » ricana-t-il « Les bonnes manières ne t'ont jamais étouffées Granger… Enfin… Je viens récupérer le Retourner de temps. Saches que tu possèdes le dernier en état, le ministère a cru bon de tous les détruire suite à un certain appelle… A croire que tu voulais me revoir pour n'avoir pas neutralisé le tient. Ou alors tu as enfin compris ou été ton intérêt ?? Donne-le-moi à présent, qu'on en finisse. »

La jeune femme l'écoutait soigneusement mais n'intervenait pas dans son récit, elle s'attardait trop sur ses paroles et surtout sur sa voie. Cette voie… Elle lui parut tant changée, non qu'elle l'eu beaucoup fréquenté à l'époque de Poudlard, mais elle semblait différente, plus cassée et rauque que dans ses souvenirs… presque inhumaine. Cet aspect ne l'avait pas marqué lors de leur précédente rencontre, il n'avait alors que murmurer, la distinction de timbre ne l'avait pas tant marquée.

Lui aussi avait du perdre quelque chose de précieux lors de ses dernières années pensa-t-elle. Toujours prise dans ses songes elle scrutait immobile cette masse noire devant elle. Perdant patiente l'homme baissa sa capuche, découvrant son visage pour mieux dominer la jeune fille de son regard en répétant plus fortement :

- « Apporte-moi l'horloge »

- « Non » rétorqua Hermione.

Un silence lourd s'immisça entre eux deux, laissant le temps à la Griffondor de le dévisager complètement. Il avait les traits fins et tirés, de nombreuses petites cicatrices étaient dessinées sur son visage mais semblaient insignifiante face à celle en forme d'éclaire qu'arborer fièrement son front. Ses cheveux noirs peu soignés apparaissaient négligemment attaché en arrière en une queue de cheval. D'énormes cernes noirs qui traduisaient un manque colossal de sommeil soulignaient des yeux foncés ne brillant plus, ternes et sans joie. Il avait aussi maigri, ses joues étaient creuses, et les formes que laissait paraître sa robe de sorcier présentaient une absence totale de musculature…

Il arborait un changement considérablement, il ne représentait plus l'image du fort et parfait petit survivant qu'autrefois il proclamait fièrement produisant l'admiration de tous. Le Serpentard n'avait toutefois pas retiré sa capuche pour le plaisir de se montrer, il ne bougeait plus et se concentrait.. Il ferma alors les yeux pour les rouvrir qu'à moitiés et blancs.

Hermione sursauta, le jeune homme paraissait en transe…  
En réalité, ce qu'elle comprit qu'ensuite, c'est qu'il pouvait distinguer de cette manière l'aura des sources magiques.

- « Dans ta poche » murmura-t-il « Original »

D'un geste automatique elle sera l'objet dissimuler dans les pans de sa robe comme pour vérifier, « Il savait faire de telles choses » se dit-elle « Impressionnant «.

Hermione sorti l'horloge de sa poche, elle n'avait pas encore choisi quelle voix prendre, mais le temps avait tranché pour elle, maintenant c'était trop tard, n'ayant aucune chance de le battre, et elle ne pouvait qu'abdiquer…

- « Je.. te donne cet objet à condition que... que j'assiste aux préparatifs. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

- « Crois-tu réellement que tu es en position de discuter ? »

- « Tu sais très bien qu'il est arrivé des choses horribles aux sorciers qui ont voulu modifier le passé » repris-t-elle d'une voie plus assurée, « Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je n'en ai pas la force. Mais il te faudra sûrement une aide... »

- « Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, alors donne-moi l'objet gentiment si tu ne veux pas abîmer ta jolie maison »

- « Mais, réfléchis un peu » dit-elle rapidement d'une voie presque suppliante, « Ce que tu vas faire est trop pour un seul homme, il te faudra catalyser ton énergie pour t'en sortir, tu veux revenir en arrière pour réécrire l'histoire et effacer le présent c'est pas anodin! Tu as besoin d'aide, laisse moi venir… » Le survivant ne répondait pas, la regardant, comme assistant à un spectacle dont on ne fait pas partit. « Mais réagis!! » s'énerva la jeune fille « une seule maladresse et tu risquerais de te tuer ainsi que de libérer une violente énergie dévastatrice »

- « J'm'en fou complètement de ce qui peut arriver aux autres » rétorqua le Survivant.

- « Et à lui ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu effectues ceci pour le sauver. Tu accepterais qu'il meure en sachant que tu n'as pas fait le maximum pour l'épargner? » Hermione su dans le regard de son interlocuteur qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible, le Serpentard, plissa ses lèvres, ne dit rien et se retourna vers la cheminée.

Il lança de la poudre de cheminette dans celle-ci et marmonna un lieu si doucement que Hermione ne l'entendit pas, et il partit devant. Cette dernière prit une veste qui traînait sur une chaise, et s'enfonça aussi dans les flammes vertes en serrant machinalement les poings pour se donner du courage…

* * *

_Et voila mon premier chapitre est en ligne  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez..  
J'aurai voulu le retravailler, l'ameliorer... mais bon, rien n'est jamais parfait alors j'espere que vous serez indulgent...  
B._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** SnowBull

**Titre :** À travers …

**Résumé :** À travers un futur qui n'est plus le sien, un amour qui ne lui convient pas, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas… Harry voit son autre resurgir… Slash HPDM si tout va bien '

**Rating :** Bonn e question… On verra XD

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : À travers son histoire…**

Ils arrivèrent tout deux dans une petite pièce très sombre ou planait une odeur de renfermée et d'humidité. Hermione frissonnait, ce cachot aménagé n'annonçait rien de bon tout comme son idée. Agir dans la précipitation n'avait jamais été son point fort, seuls ses livres lui paraissaient surs et sécurisants.

Le Serpentard lui dit froidement que ça se passerait demain soir. Mais d'ici la, il avait des choses à régler et ne pouvant pas la surveiller, il l'enfermit dans cette pièce après avoir lui confisqué sa baguette et son Retourneur de temps grâce à une formule magique qui fit voler ses objets jusqu'à lui.

Quand la porte claqua violemment après son départ et qu'elle entendit les nombreux verrous se tourner, ne laissant aucune chance de fuite, Hermione soupira tout en baissant la tête, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé au fond de sa cellule. L'endroit était si lugubre qu'elle se sentait mal.

Pourtant quand elle ouvrit son petit pendentif contenant une photo de Ron regardant une petite fille rousse trônant sur ses épaules et riant d'être si grande, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses suivit de quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Serrant délicatement son précieux trésor elle s'allongeât et s'endormit.

Ces rêves fut agités, elle rêva de la guerre qui avait sévit depuis ses 17 ans, elle en avait 24 à présent et cela faisait que peu qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

Vivre aussi longtemps dans la terreur avait été lassant, les gens s'étaient habitués à vivre cacher et à se méfier de tout le monde, jusqu'au jour ou le « héros » parvint enfin à tuer Voldemort.

Suivant les journaux il avait été brave et avait combattu longtemps pour en arriver à bout, mais en réalité, ce qu'elle savait très bien grâce à son défunt mari qui été Aurore, c'est qu' Harry aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça bien avant qu'il ne l'ai fait. Ce n'était que des rumeurs, mais apparemment il avait prit goût à ses altercations avec le Lord.

Certes au début il avait prit d'énormes risques pour découvrire les Horcruxes et les détruire. Il en faisait son éloge chaque jour mais quand sa tache fut finie, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à combattre Voldemort, il eut une période de calme, de doute dans son esprit… Dumbledore lui avoua un jour qu'il avait succombé à l'attrait du pouvoir, mais que l'on ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ses propres choix. « Espérer et attendre » avait-il dit avec son regard magmatique.

Néanmoins des rumeurs couraient sur le fait qu'il était devenu l'élève du Mage noire… et elles partent toujours de quelque chose.

Souvent Ron décrivait le comportement suspect qu'avait Harry, ses sorties nocturnes, ses absences répétées lors de batailles, sa réserve sur ce qu'il faisait la journée et ses cauchemars la nuit… Même son attitude avait changé avec ses amis Serpentard qu'il délaissait de plus en plus.

Malgré tous les doutes qui planaient sur lui, au bout du Septième moi de l'année, Harry tua Voldemort lors d'un combat singulier.

Suite à sa mort, les choses s'accélèrent brusquement. Les Mangemorts paniquant préparèrent un dernier coup d'assaut pour connaître le repère des membres du phénix et les attaquer par surprise. Ils enlevèrent alors la petite fille du plus jeune Aurore pour attirer le père loin à l'écart et lui faire révéler tous ses secrets grâce au Veritaserum.

Leur dévolu c'était naturellement porter sur la fillette de Ronald Weasley vu que ce sang pure c'était mêlé à une sang de bourbe. Qu'importe ce qui adviendrai de l'enfant, il n'était pas digne de vivre pour les Mangemorts.

C'est ainsi que quelques temps après la mort du Lord, alors que les la plupart des sorciers avait baissé sa garde, il attaquèrent en bande la crèche moldu ou était caché la petite, et envoyèrent un hibou à Ronald. Ce dernier partit tête baisser dans leur piège, malgré les risques il tenta le tout pour le tout mais succomba à sa propre faiblesse quand il vit le corps inerte de sa fille au milieu de l'herbe. Le choque fut tellement grand qui ne remarqua même pas une baguette pointé en sa direction, et l'éclair vert qui en sortit. Les autres Aurores arrivèrent peu de temps après et réussirent à neutraliser les Mangemorts mais pour la famille rousse c'était trop tard.

Hermione était au ministère quand on l'alerta, assis sur une chaise à ses cotés M. Wesley tentait de la rassuré des angoisses qui l'avaient assaillit depuis plus d'une heure. Mais qui se transformèrent en larme quand elle vit entrer dans la pièce un petit groupe d'Aurore tenant à la main le pendentif de sa petite fille contenant une photo de famille et la baguette de Ron.

C'est ce jour ci qu'elle perdit tout.

Elle perdit sa famille, ses joies de vivre mais pas la raison. Beaucoup de femmes auraient baissées les bras et se seraient enfermées dans leur chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir, elle, elle se créa une prison bien plus utile. Très intelligente, elle se cachait la semaine dans son travail qu'était la réorganisation d'un nouveau ministère et passait ses week-end plongée dans ses livres pour oublier ses peines…

Réorganiser la politique d'une nation était loin d'être facile, surtout que tous avaient été corrompus. Revoir le système était une tache lourde et compliqué, les sorciers l'admiraient autant qu'il la détestaient.

Un bon nombre tentaient d'être bien vus en lui léchant les bottes, tendis qu'un autre lui reproché ses idées trop révolutionnaires, et ses changements trop précoces. C'était presque comique de voir ceux qui marchandaient avec les Mangemorts pour avoir la vie sauve critiquer les magouilles du gouvernement et s'estimer blanc de tout trafique.

L'honnêteté, la bonté des gens, voir même le courage avaient disparus, il ne restait plus grand chose dans cette communauté. Tout comme la civilisation, beaucoup de lieux cultes avaient été saccagés.

Au fond, Hermione n'aimait plus ce monde. C'est sûrement ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas détruite le Retourneur.

Rien ne valait la peine d'être sauvé ici…

Rien..

Plus rien…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** SnowBull

**Titre :** À travers …

**Résumé :** À travers un futur qui n'est plus le sien, un amour qui ne lui convient pas, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas… Harry voit son autre resurgir… Slash HPDM si tout va bien '

**Rating :** Bonn e question… On verra XD

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 3 : À travers l'obscurité …**

-« Mme Weasley... Madame, réveille vous Madame »

Hermione sentit une petite main froide agiter son bras nu, ouvrant ses yeux doucement elle sursauta en apercevant ceux de l'elfe de maison qui la fixaient.

- « Oui »dit-elle en s'asseyant correctement sur le canapé tout en ramenant ses cheveux auburn sur le coté droit de son épaule pour les démêler.

- « M. Malfoy désire s'entretenir avec vous, Madame »

- « Malfoy ? » répéta Hermione surprise, « Bon, très bien… »

- « Suivez moi » fit sans attendre l'elfe en entamant le pas.

Hermione prudente, effleura de sa main sa baguette dans sa poche pour vérifier que l'on ne lui avait pas dérobée puis le suivi. Ils montèrent tout deux un escalier qui les fit sortir des cachots et les emmena dans un hall très soigné, de couleur verte. L'elfe s'engouffra alors dans une allée transversale et alla frapper à la plus majestueuse porte en bois massif et fer forgé qui se situait au fond de ce couloir.

En l'ouvrant petit à petit, un grincement résonna dans toute la maison, masquant presque la voix inaudible de la faible créature.

- « Monsieur, la demoiselle est là… »

- « Bien, fait la entrer ! »

- « Comme vous souhaitez Monsieur » dit-il en se prosternant plus bas que terre, « Allez-y Madame »

Dobby dégagea un peu plus l'accès et laissa Hermione entrer avant de disparaître dans un pop des plus discrets.

La jeune femme avança timidement dans la pièce mal éclairée, la porte se referma de elle même dans un tapage monstre qui la fit presque sursauter.

Se devant de paraître sereine et non intimidée, elle lança une petite phrase comme pour engagez la conversation.

- « Charmant comme elfe de maison »

- « Tout comme l'accueille » dit Draco de sa voix qu'il voulut la plus forte et froide possible, « on vous a installé dans les cachots je crois ?! »

S'habituant à l'obscurité et avec le son de sa voix comme repère, Hermione savait ou se diriger, elle s'approcha d'un lit baldaquin d'ou elle distinguait à travers les rideaux une forme mi allongée mi assise.

Devinant sa réserve, le Serpentard alluma de sa baguette une bougie qui reposait sur une table de chevet, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche du lit. Un silence lourd s'immisça, durant lequel Hermione fixait son ôte. Malgré la faible lueur qui régnait dans cette pièce, jamais il ne lui avait semblé si pale, sa respiration assez lourde constituait le seul bruit des alentours.

Après quelques minutes elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une autre remarque.

- « Vous ne m'avez pas l'aire très en forme… Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt vous reposer ?»

- « Merci pour votre conseil Granger. Néanmoins, il faut absolument que je vous parle, et sachez qu'au risque de paraître narcissique, je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'être vu dans cette état là donc j'espère que cette entrevue portera les fruits escomptés… On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, vous serez d'accord avec moi sur ce point là, alors écoute moi bien qu'on en finisse rapidement…»

Hermione acquiesça.

- « Apparemment » reprit-il « Vous avez proposé votre aide à Harry et c'est pour cela qu'il vous a emmené ici ? »

- « En effet.»

- « Bien, très bien. C'est plus que j'espérais » souffla Draco l'air réjouit. « Hermione, trancha-t-il, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez! »

Cette dernière regardait son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds, il venait de passer de l'agressivité à la douceur en une fraction de seconde ! Depuis quand est ce que le Serpentard pouvait lui sourire comme ça? depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'appelait pas son prénom?? Et depuis est-ce que le grand et noble Draco Malfoy demandait il de l'aide à quelqu'un comme elle???

« Je sais que l'on ne sais jamais trop apprécié à Poudlard, notre rivalité pour recevoir le prix du meilleur élève de la promotion nous a toujours mit en compétition, mais maintenant ce temps est révolu. Des événements bien plus graves sont sur le point de se produire, et nous nous devons d'intervenir et d'agir ensemble... » Le blond s'arrêta alors pour reprendre son souffle, sentant son cœur battre à pleine allure il devait se calmer pour continuer. Toussotant légèrement, il pris l'un des nombreux comprimés posés sur la tale de chevet et l'avala avec un grand verre d'eau. Hermione quand a elle ne bougeait plus, des questions lui tourbillonnaient en tête ce qui devaient se lire sur son visage, car en voyant sa mine déconfite et ses sourcils se monter, Draco de lui-même se remit à parler.

- « J'était une gène pour lui, Harry ne rejetait pas complètement ses émotions…. il fallait donc me supprimer » lança-t-il en reposant son verre à droite .

- « Une gène? répétait Hermione comme pour assimiler, « Envers qui ? Mais vous n'étiez pas… »

- Un Mange mort ?

-« Hum » approuva doucement la jeune femme

- « Foutaise » cria-t-il, « C'est de la pure calomnie ! Les gens m'ont trop assimilé à mon père et à ses actes . Sous prétexte que je lui ressemble légèrement… » conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est vrai qu'avec le temps, Draco ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius, elle même c'était fait la remarque en le revoyant, le même visage pale et les cheveux blond, lisse et soyeux, le même regard froid et déterminé, ainsi que qu'une prestance digne d'une famille de sang pure. Même assis dans un lit luttant contre je ne sais quel maléfice il puait l'aristocratie.

Voyant qu'Hermione le dévisageait il reprit son discours.

« Jamais je n'aurais voulu être à sa botte comme le fut mon père, ça ne ma nullement intéressé mais quand on a un nom comme le mien, il est dure de passer pour un saint ! »

Elle était si surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi ! En effet, L'image qu'elle avait de Draco demeurait si loin de la réalité! Ils ne se fréquentaient pas à Poudlard, mais de par ses attitudes elle l'avait toujours eu une mauvaise opinion de lui. Se remémorant avoir dit un jour à Ron lors dune balade au Prés-au-Lard que ce n'était après tout qu'un petit enfant pourri gâté d'une riche famille de sang pur, hautain et snob lui parut alors tellement puéril. Leur rivalité devait avoir sans doute beaucoup jouée sur ses appréciations et elle manquait cruellement de recul à l'époque! Sans voulant ainsi d'avoir penser comme tout le monde et de l'avoir supposé Mange-Mort, Hermione poursuiva.

- « Donc vous gêniez Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- « Oui »

- « hum » souffla Hermione se concentra sur ce quel venait d'apprendre tout en jouant machinalement avec son pendentif . « Quand tu dis qu'il ne rejetait pas complément ses émotions, vous voulez dire par là ses sentiments humains ? tel que l'amitié ? l'amour… » hésita-t-elle avant de s'arrêter ayant peur d'aller trop loin dans des questions personnelles.

- « C'est exacte. Voldemort a tout tenter pour forcer Harry à le rejoindre, ayant perdu beaucoup de proches, sa haine contre ce dernier grandissait au fond de lui autant que sa fascination… Et je crois même, son admiration … Harry eu une assez longue période de doute, il s'en allait pour le combattre, mais au lieu de ça il revenait avec de nouvelles incantations pleins la tête. Voldemort jouait avec lui, il le perturbait la nuit dans ses rêves. Son occlumencie était si forte, qu'Harry à la fin, n'avait plus de réel jugement personnel, le Lord arrivait petit à petit à le contrôler et à l'enrouler… »

Hermione buvait les paroles de Draco, elle était totalement hypnotisée par son récit. Tant de suppositions lui avait été proposé à l'époque sur le comportement suspect de l'Élu qu'on allait enfin lui révélé tout les morceaux du puzzle longtemps caché.

- « Pourtant il l'a tué ? » l'interrogeât-elle precipitament.

- « C'est exacte » dit Draco d'un voix claire. « Harry et moi étions assez proches… je… » rougissait Draco « j'était le dernier lien affectif qui le rattachait à ce monde et Voldemort l'a compris assez tôt. Il ne pouvait s'emparer de Harry tant que nous étions ensemble. Même si il avait considérablement changé, je croyais en lui et je suis resté à ses cotés. J'ai toujours pensé que si je l'abandonnais je le perdrais à tout jamais… alors j'étais là, tentant de le calmer et de lui faire comprendre que le Mage noire se servait de lui. Malheureusement, mes paroles ne l'atteignaient pas autant que je le l'escomptait…» Draco ne souriait plus, sa voix semblait trembler à chaque parole qu'il prononçait, droit comme un piquet, ses yeux perdus regardaient l'obscurité en face de lui.

« Il n'y avait rien à faire, il y allait toujours… c'était certe de brèves entrevu, 2 à 3 fois par semaine, ou il devenait un vrai disciple du Lord. Son comportement changea radicalement, il avait des sautes d'humeurs, et il exerçait des violences physiques et morales à ceux qui l'entourait… » Draco s'arrêta alors dans son récit comme pour chasser quelques mauvais souvenirs trop douloureux qui remontaient à la surface.

Hermione n'osait pas intervenir, Si Draco l'avait fait appeler, c'est bien qu'il voulait se confier à quelqu'un, le brusquer n'arrangerait rien.

« Et un jour, j'ai craqué… » reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes d'une voix plus forte « Harry devenait méconnaissable, le jeune garçon de 11ans fraîchement débarqué dans le monde magique qui s'émerveillait de tout n'existait plus. Ce n'était qu'une ébauche parfaite du jeune Jedusor d'autrefois. Son emprise sur lui était quasi total… J'aurai sans doute du réagir avant… Qui sait peut être que je n'en avais par trouvé la force…. Cependant quelque temps après, je l'ai mi en garde, Voldemort ou moi ai-je crié lors d'une dispute des plus violentes qu'on eu jamais eu» relevant son visage, en direction de la jeune femme, elle put apercevoir dans les yeux de celui-ci, une petite perle au coin de l'œil gauche.

« A bout de nerf, j'étais prêt à tout abandonner. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Harry du avoir ce fameux déclic… Une sorte de prise de conscience sur ce qu'il devenait. Sa volonté n'était pas tout à fait morte, et de se rendre compte que moi qui l'avait toujours soutenu j'était prêt à l'abandonner comme tout les autres l'a fait réagir. Après ses parents, son parrain, ses amis il allait me perdre moi aussi. Harry arrêta tant bien que mal ses entrevu avec le Vorldemort, et tenta de redevenir un peu plus humain, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à ce dernier. En te faisant grâce des détails, le Lord dans un ultime acte de folie m'attaqua pour garder Harry à ses cotés. Je crois qu'il s'en était entiché, il ne le considérai pas comme son fils mais comme sa réincarnation vu les propos qu'il me tenu ce jour là. Il m'infligeât une sorte de dérivé du Sortilège Endoloris, l'une de ses merveilleuses inventions comme il se plaisait à me le répéter en riant pendant que je demeurais à terre. »

- « Mais… vous etes encore là! Ce sortilège ne vous a pas tué »

- « Nan, Il provoque autant de douleur que le sortilège impardonnable mais maintient en vie la victime, ou du moins ne la tut pas tout de suite. Les organes de la proie subissent de fines mutilations un peu partout tandis que l'esprit est pris dans une sorte de cauchemar . Le temps qu'Harry arrive j'ai subi quelques traumatismes irrécupérables. Bienheureusement mon esprit n'ai pas tombé dans la folie, mais ma moelle épinière a été atteinte, je ne peux donc plus bouger la partie inférieure de mon corps, ajoute à ça que mon cœur est devenu faible c'est pourquoi je suis fréquemment en proie a des crises cardiaques ou des insuffisances respiratoires et ma peau et mes yeux sont devenus fragiles à toute lumière trop intense. Être condamné à vivre tel un parasite accroché à sa dose de médicament chaque jour dans le noire attendant qu'un crise plus forte qu'une autre m'emporte est peu être bien pire que la mort en elle même… »

Hermione se sentait si mal pour lui, son empathie envers Draco semblait augmenter à chaque minute. Elle qui se croyait seule a souffrir des ravages de cette guerre se rendit compte que d'autres personnes souffraient aussi beaucoup.

- « Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? » souffla-t-elle.

- « Voldemort n'a pas accepté que son élève s'interpose. Tous deux parlaient fourchelangue et je ne pus comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient mais le ton était haut. De plus, même sans voir le visage d'Harry puisque il était de dos, je le sentait Harry furieux, hors de lui. J'ai lutté pour ne pas perdre connaissance, et je pus ainsi assister à la fin de Voldemort. Le combat en lui-même était redoutable, les sortilèges fusaient de partout, je les entendait crier, mais tout allait trop vite pour moi, je décrochais. Cependant, après tout ce chahut, il s'en suivit la mise à mort de Voldemort dans un calme terrifiant. Harry s'approcha doucement du Lord, qui était a terre, susurra quelques mots, et le tua dans un éclaire vert sans trembler. Il murmura alors une incantation, et des flammes hautes et rouges apparurent et brûlèrent ce corps sans vie, en quelques minutes il ne restait que des cendres. Harry se retourna alors, comme ayant repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait, son regard était encore rouges des flammes qu'il venait de fixer ainsi que de haine. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'il me reste de se soir là… Plus tard quand je me suis réveillé j'était à l'hôpital de St Mangouste et la guerre avait pris fin depuis plus d'un mois... Me laissant a moitié seul dans cet état misérable. »

Hermione avait été particulièrement attentive assimilant bien chaque parole et détail de ce qu'il venait de raconter. Sa sincérité lui avait tellement semblé évidente qu'elle ne doutait de rien. Et comme une évidence, il lui paraissait très nettement à présent qu'Harry Potter avait un cœur, et qu'il était capable du meilleure comme du pire pour son être aimé.

- « Il fait tout ça pour vous» déclara l'ancienne griffonner « il veut remonter le temps pour vous protéger.. »

- « oui… en quelque sorte… » En répondant, Draco détourna son regard de la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencer son long discours. Lui raconter son histoire avait été une chose facile. Exprimer des faits, aussi douloureux soit-il, est faisable, mais dire à voix hautes ses doutes, ses suppositions, ses craintes qu'il ruminait tout seul dans son esprit depuis des mois étaient plus difficile.

Sentant son hésitation, après toutes ces révélations, la jeune femme ne pouvait être patiente, elle ressentait le besoin irrémédiable de savoir. Pourquoi Draco lui avait-il raconté tout ça alors que Harry ne semblait agir que dans son intérêt? Pourquoi Draco avait eu d'un coup un visage rempli de doutes, le regard fuyant? pourquoi ses mains se crispaient machinalement sur elle-même, et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide ?…

- « Qu'est-ce qui te chagrines ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Hermione depuis la première fois qu'il se connaissait venait de le tutoyer. Cette petit marque d'affection, que seul Draco releva, l'encourageât, et il se résolut à continuer jusqu'au bout son récit. L'intimité qu'il venait de se créer avec son ancienne rivale était si réconfortante, que ça lui donnait la force de poursuivre.

Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle le soutiendrait. Leurs peines communes et leurs passés marqués par cette guerre les avaient réunis, et quelque part ils se comprenaient...

Pour Draco ce petit lien de douceur et de compassion, devenait une lueur d'espoir dans son monde de ténèbre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** SnowBull

**Titre :** À travers …

**Résumé :** À travers un futur qui n'est plus le sien, un amour qui ne lui convient pas, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas… Harry voit son autre resurgir… Slash HPDM si tout va bien '

**Rating :** Bonne question… On verra XD

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : À travers leur rencontre…**

- « Harry a changé… » lança doucement le blond la voix cassée « beaucoup changé… »

Hermione rapprocha son fauteuil du lit, comme si leur conversation devenait plus intime, et mis sa main sur celle de Draco comme pour le rassurer. Ce dernier, releva doucement la tête en direction de la jeune fille, retenant son émotion qui été malgré tout palpable sur son visage d'ordinaire froid, il laissa échapper un sanglot avant de bégayez qu'elle avait les mains chaudes.

- « Oui, c'est vrai » souris Hermione, « Ron s'amusait souvent à m'appeler la bouillotte ! » l'évocation de ce souvenir lui fit un pincement au cœur,mais malgré tout elle continua à sourire, chérissant intérieurement chaque souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé de ses moments passés avec son mari.

- « J'ai appris pour votre famille… Hermione je suis sincèrement désolé. »

- « Merci…» souffla-t-elle, la gryffondor voulu retirer sa main pour se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, et ainsi se mettre a l'écart derrière sa forteresse invisible, mais Draco la lui maintenait et tout deux échangèrent un long regard.

- « Hermione on peut tout changer, il suffit d'y croire. » Son ton était redevenu calme et extrêmement rassurant. Il reprenait étonnamment vite son sang froid.

- « Hum » souffla hermione.

- « Bien, ce dont je veux te parler est très important, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour la majeur partie. Harry, tu l'as sans doute compris, veut revenir à son premier jour à Poudlard pour arrêter la machinerie avant qu'elle ne déraille comme il aime se l'entendre dire. Il veut que son esprit actuelle aille dans ce corps pour mieux me protéger de ce qui c'est passé… »

- « Effacer le passé ne serait-ce que de quelque mois serait déjà un exploit mais le tenter sur autant d'année c'est inconcevable! Je ne comprend par pourquoi il ne revient pas juste au moment ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est réapparu? il était faible suivant les dires.»

- « Disons qu'Harry a un peu perdu pied. Il voudrait me protéger de tout, de certains passages de mon enfance, ainsi que de Voldemort… »

Hermione ne questionna pas plus, savant pertinemment que Draco ne se confirai pas autant à elle. Leur nouvelle relation était encore fragile.

- « Pourquoi me dévoiler tout ça ? »

- « Je veux que _tu_m'aides à l'arrêter cette folie… »

- « Hein ? »

- « Écoutes, j'ai bien réfléchi à toute cette histoire depuis le jour ou Harry m'a parlé de son projet. Sous couvert qu'il veut me protéger, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne pense qu'aux pouvoirs qu'il n'a plus et qu'il aurait pu accéder dans le passer. Harry a toujours était un peu brusque avec Dumbledore, qui n'a jamais caché son affection pour lui. En s'y reprenant bien, il pourrait avoir accès à ses enseignements, ainsi qu'à la pierre philosophale, au basilic et à toutes ses choses qu'il a eu en sa possession et qu'il n'a su utiliser au maximum de leur potentiel! De plus Voldemort serai encore vivant, et toutes les interrogations qui l'obsèdent auraient enfin une réponse… J'ai la conviction qu'Harry se sent vide… qu'il a besoin de magie… de puissance magique ! »

- « Il voudrait acquérir plus de puissance… » souffla la jeune fille contrariée.

- « Son esprit est instable, il pense pouvoir trouver un équilibre en devenant supérieure. Harry se sent incomplet, magiquement parlant ! Je suis un des dernier rempart qui le catalyse, cependant je ne saurai bientôt plus là et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire alors… »

Hermione buvait littéralement les mots de Malfoy. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé si calme, si intelligent, et pourtant elle voyait des gouttes de sueur perlé son front, il avait mal mais s'efforçait de rester calme et compréhensif pour lui expliquer son plan.

- « Si vous dites vrai, arrêtez ou non son projet ne changera en rien la menace qu'il peut représenter »

- « Certes, vous avez raison,cependant j'ai pensé à un autre chemin qui s'accorderai avec son projet... et vos espérances… »

Après une petit pose ou Draco avait attrapé sans demander d'aide un vers remplis sans doute d'une potion de guérison, il reprit le fil de son discour.

« Certaines nuits, je rêve de mon passé, de celui que je partage avec Harry et notamment du moment précis de notre première rencontre. Avant qu'Harry ne vienne à Poudlard il ne savait rien de notre monde… Il a été élevé à l'écart de toute magie. Plus tard il m'apprit que c'était Hagrid qui été venu le récupérer, mais l'avait laissé seul à l'entrée de la gare avec son billet en main. Il se retrouvait donc à chercher désespérément le passage de la voix 9 ¾, il était totalement perdu… C'est à se moment là que nos chemins se sont croisés, Lucius ne tenant pas à m'accompagner jusqu'au bout, fila en me préconisant bien de ne surtout pas manquer le Poudlard express et d'aller bien évidemment à Serpentard… Harry avait entendu nos dernier mots et quand mon père eut totalement disparu dans la foule et que je m'apprêtais à avancer, il m'interpella… Je me souviens, que je me suis moqué de lui quand il m'a demandé ou ça se situait. Feintant de tout connaître je lui dit de me suivre l'air ennuyé, mais en réalité j'étais rassuré de en pas franchir seul cette nouvelle étape. On s'approcha ensemble de la voie 9, on aperçu la famille Wesley traversé, alors on fit de même et on se retrouva dans la bonne direction. Il s'émerveillai de tout, c'était amusant alors je lui proposait de faire le voyage ensemble… je n'avais pas encore demandé son nom, de peur qu'il soit un sang de bourbe… » Le blond fit une pause, il savait que Hermionne n'était pas de sang pur et avait eu peur de la blesser par ces propos, il se sentit obligé de se jutifier : « A cette époque tu sais, je baignais totalement dans les pensée de mon père sur le droit du sang. J'était idiot... »

La jeune fille sourit et encouragea Draco à continuer .

« Pourtant il fallait bien que la question se pose… Que ne fut pas ma surprise quand il me dit son nom. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec un bonbon... Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire! Nos liens d'amitié se sont créés à cette période. Je lui ai expliqué les règles du châteaux, des maisons… il m'a demandé alors ou je souhaitais allé et je lui ai dit tout naturellement Serpentard. C'est alors qu'il ma répondu… » Draco rougit à ce moment là, « que lui aussi aimerait y aller… Ainsi l'on pourrait devenir ami.. J'ai bafouillé un oui, j'étais tellement surpris, je n'étais pas habitué a ce genre de rapport. Plus tard, quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard le choipeau l'a envoyé dans ma maison, j'étais tellement heureux et fière aussi. Harry rêvait d'avoir une place quelque part, d'être enfin chez lui alors je l'ai accueilli comme j'ai pu et lui ai montré notre monde tel que le je voyais. Il a grandi avec mes pensée, mes idéaux… Je pense sincèrement que cette rencontre a agit autant sur lui que lui sur moi. Sa bonté ma fait voir à qu'elle point j'était abjecte. A son contacte je suis devenu plus humain, mais tandis qu'il ma sauvé de tout les manière possible et imaginable, je crois que moi je l'ai pourri… Je me sens responsable de tout ça, de ce qu'il est devenu. Le petit garçon innocent qu'il était s'est transformé en jeune homme vaniteux , arrogant et orgueilleux… »

- « Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute »

- « Si!! S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, il aurait choisi l'autre solution et tout aurait pu être différent, et il ne saurait sûrement pas devenu l'élève du mage noir… »

- « L'autre solution? » répéta doucement Hermione. Dracon ne sembla pas l'entendre, il continua

- « Lors de l'affrontement final, en tuant son professeur, Harry a reçu des pouvoirs supplémentaires provenant de Voldemort, ce lien, cette cicatrice, elle est si malsaine que je me demande si une parcelle d'âme du mage noir ne serait pas dissimuler derrière elle. Son obsession de remonter le cours de histoire est apparu à ce moment là pour soit disant me protéger… mais je n'y crois pas. Mon Harry est mort, je l'ai laisser partir, petit à petit. En suivant Voldemort, l'innocence qu'il avaient gardé malgré mon emprise sur lui à succombé au mal… je m'en veux tellement… »

- « Tu n'y est pour rien, il a fait ses propres choix ! Le destin d'une personne n'est pas causé par une autre… »

- « Et pourtant! On se construit avec nos parents,notre entourage… Harry n'a pas eu de soutients familials, il s'est donc beaucoup appuyé sur ses amis les Serpentards et sur moi. En prenant du recule je ne crois pas que c'était sa véritable place. Peut être quand l'éloignant au maximum de la magie noire, en éloignant de moi, des Serpentards, il sera mieux se battre contre le mage au lieu de s'en être rapproché… C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous ! »

- « A moi? » balbutia hermine

- « Oui, je lui é mi en tête qu'il allé avoir besoin de plus de pourvoir pour réaliser ses projets. D'une sorte de catalyseur pour gérer le flux magique. Il aurait sans doute réussit sans cela mais c'est plus sur pour faire parcourir son esprit lors de la traversée du temps… Ainsi, il vous a emmené jusqu'ici dans ce but. Il lui fallait une personne assez douée pour pouvoir contenir sa puissance et prête à tout pour essayer de sauver ce qu'elle a perdue. Vous étiez la candidate idéale… De plus vous possédiez le dernier retourner de temps qui existait, et nous savions que vous vous étes renseignée pour voir si l'était possible de remonter le temps… »

La gryffondor ouvrit la bouche dans son étonnement, comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça… Harry avait semblé accepter son offre sur le coup, alors que tout était déjà décidé du départ. Quelle fatalité impressionnante. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les événements, ce sentiment d'inquiétude la paralysa.

- « Écoutez- moi Hermione » dit Draco d'une voix plus forte pour capter son attention, « ensemble, nous allons détourner son sort. »

- « ensemble ? » repeta-t-elle

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca m'encourage beaucoup !

Par contre, je suis sincerement désolé de n'etre pas tres rapide à poster...

Bull

* * *


End file.
